a heated night
by mzcupcakes
Summary: its a snowy day at magnolia and lucy get cold for the night will natsu be there to warm her up LEMON ALERT also my first fanfic so please be nice


Natsu and Lucy where sitting at the bar ,with a white haired wizard who was washing dishes by the other side of the table.  
"The usual" said a pink haired wizard sitting beside depressed, blonde wizard. Mira frowned, "whats wrong lucy , your usually so happy and cheerful whats gotten you down". Lucy put her head on the table and frowned, "Well its been cold in my house lately because of the snowy weather" Lucy frowned again and put her head back in her arms. "I bet you it's that bastard Gray's fault i bet he's the one making all this bad weather".

"Whadda you say ,you hot head"

"I'm saying your the reason the its so cold ya icy perv"

"Why would i ever do that ya flame for blame"

"WHADDA YOU SAY"

"IM SAYIN YOU AN IDIOT"

" THEN COME FIGHT ME, ICE PRICK"

"BRING IT FIRE CLOWN"

"And they're at it again " said Mira. "They never know when to stop " said Lucy with her head still in her arms. "You know lu if your so cold you could always have someone to warm you up" said levy. Lucy was wondering when did she get there. "And i know a certain dragon slayer that'll be perfect for the job" said Mira looking a little too excited. Mira started dozing off into her dream world , and levy joined in with her.

Lucy ran out of the guild blushing so hard it looked Erza hair.

"LUCY WAIT" Natsu yelled but it was too late the blonde had already left the guild.

"damn" Natsu cursed as he ran after her.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT"

Lucy ran into her house she had stopped blushing but, she had also forgotten that her house was cold"

"shit" Lucy cursed

She changed into her pajamas and went into bed.

Lucy thought that it would be freezing but to her surprise it was warm, Lucy felt something twitch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"what the hell lucy"

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM"

"why"

"JUST GET OUTTA HERE"

"alright"

As soon as Natsu left the bed lucy felt a cold breeze come though her body.

"wait,Natsu"

"huh"

"stay"

"why"

"because its warmer when you sleep with me" ,Lucy turned a bright red while natsus face turned a slight pink.

"alright, goodnight"

Natsu and Lucy tried to fall asleep but couldn't, both of them tossed and turned until there faces both met each other and they both met each others eyes in silence.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu..."

Natsu put his hand on Lucy's chin, and Lucy put her hand on natsu's cheek. They both stared at each other in silence , and then they both tilted there heads to match the each others. Natsu was the first one to make a move, he matched his lips with hers and there lips met, he slide his tongue in her mouth and explored every part . Lucy then slide her tongue in Natsu's mouth both their tougues dance with each other, they both moaned and they finally pulled apart. Natsu stared at Lucy in the eyes, and Lucy stared into his eyes. And they both fell into another heated kiss, without breaking the kiss Natsu flipped them over with him on top,and Lucy on the bottom. Natsu slowly lowered his head to her neck and started kissing and sucking it.

"mmmmmmahh...Natsuu" Lucy moaned in pleasure.

Natsu softly hummed on her neck, this made Lucy moan louder. she felt like she was melting under his touch, she couldn't believe that it was natsu ,her best friend. Lucy put her hands on Natsu's back, pulling him closer. This made Natsu suck hard on her neck.

"nnat..ssu" lucy moaned "mmmmhhhaaa" she moaned louder as she felt Natsu softly nibble on her neck.

Natsu softly grabbed Lucys waist ,pulling her in closer. He then traveled up her neck back to lips, and softly bit her bottom lip. Then he kissed her but more hungry than the last time, he slide his tongue in her mouth and explored her mouth again but more hungrier than the last time. Lucy put her hands in Natsu's hair to deepen the kiss. they both moan louder than the last time. After a while they both pulled apart. Natsu started licking and sucking on Lucy's neck again and made Lucy moan. Natsu then traveled his right hand down Lucys body and began softly squeezing her breast.

"ahhhhh naattsuu..mm..mm"

Natsu smirked.

"Are you enjoying this Luce"

"mm...hmm"

Natsu sucked harder on her neck.

"ahhh .."

"use words Lucy"

"yeess"

Natsu stopped sucking on Lucy's neck , and started touching Lucys curves and sides. He stopped at the edge of her shirt and started to pull it up. Lucy lifted her arms off to help him take it off, all that was left was her pink bra. Natsu unclasped it started tt to suck on her right nipple and pinching her left nipple, while spinning it in circles.

"ahhahaammmmmmm nattsuuu..ahhh" "shittt"

Natsu continued sucking and playing with her breast. he started biting her nipple and squeezing her breast hard and faster.

"ahhhhhhahahhhahahh"

"louder lucy"

Natsu bite harder and squeezing faster

"AAAAAHHHH NAAATTSSUUU..." Lucy could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Natsu used the hand he was sqeezing lucys breast on and started lowering it to the hem of Lucys shorts and pulls them down along with her underwear. Natsu uses the same hand and played with her vagina, rubing it in circles and pinching it.

"AHHHAAAHHHHH NATSU...MMMM IT...FEELS SO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"how does it feel"'

Natsu picked up the speed.

"AAAAAHHHH"

"hows it feel lucy"

Natsu picked up the speed even more.

"AAHAHAHHAHHHHH"

Natsu went so fast that she couldn't see his fingers.

"IT FEELS SO...maaAHAHAHM...IT FEELS SO... IM COMING...IM COMING"

Lucys orgasm hit her with full force. Natsu licked lucys juices off his fingers.

"are you ready lucy"

lucy nodded. And Natsu stripped. he positioned him self at her entrance but rubbed his member along her clit teasing it .

"mmmmaahhhhh nnaattssuu quit teasing and just put it in"

Natsu laughed and aligned it to her vagina and shoved it in

**AHHHHHHHMMMMMAAAAAHH NAAAAAATTSSUUU" **she said in pain

"fuck" natsu moaned

"it hurts...Nattsuu.."

"just wait a while it'll start to feel..."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Lucy moaned in pleasure nmh

"you can move now Natsu"

Natsu slowly started to thrust in her, In and out, he then picked up the speed faster and faster.

"AHHHHHHHH NNAAATTSSUUU FASTER"

"BEG...AH"

"PLEASE"

"MORRE"

" FASTER NATSU FASTER PLEASE"

"MORE...AHHHH"

"GOD DAMN IT NATSU FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD"

Natsu flipped lucy over so now she was on top.

"RIDE ME"

Lucy started to go up and faster and faster and faster.

"fuck...luce AHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAHH NAATSSUUU"

"FASTER LUCY"

Lucy went faster.

"FASTER LUCY"

"Lucy went faster and harder"

"FAAAASSSTTTERRR"

"I CANT NATSU"

Natsu put his hands on Lucys waist and started moving her faster and faster til she couldn't go any faster.

"FUCK LUCY IM GUNNA COME"

"ME TOO NATSU"

"LETS DO IT TOGETHER"

1.

Lucy started twisting in little half circles.

2.

The whole room was fulled with moans and screams and each others names

3.

AHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHH

"NAAATSUUU"

"LUUUCCCY"

And they both came at the same time. Lucy pulled out of Natsu and fell beside Natsu.

i *pant* love *pant* you *pant* natsu

I *pant* love *pant* you *pant* too *pant* lucy

Natsu kissed Lucy on the forehead and cuddled her closer to him.

and they both feel asleep side by side

**how was my first lemon leave a review please know i never done a fanfiction before or a lemon at the so please be nice btw i do not own fairy tail hiro mashima does**


End file.
